Percy Dream
by mjrkrantz
Summary: This was a dream I had about marrying Percy Weasley. All the main wedding scenes were in my dream but I made up the rest. Post DH so spoilers. I tried to follow JK's timeline. First fanfic and I own nothing. Just for fun. Rated M for later chapter.


A/N: The wedding part of the story is based on a dream I had. The plot is mine and I am the main character and Rebecca is one of my middle names. This is my first FanFiction and I haven't written anything creatively in a few years so I appreciate the reviews and any helpful tips. I am not making money off this and it's just for fun because I don't have a job right now. The wizarding world and all its awesomeness belongs to JK, she rocks. I am definitely not as sexy as I make myself out to be, this is fiction after all. We all need a confidence boost every now and then. I am having this take place in 2011. Hope ya enjoy.

The wedding took place on a large yacht in the middle of Lake Michigan in the summer. That was what Percy's new wife wanted because it would be much easier for his family to Apparate to Chicago than have her entire family fly to England. The day before the wedding they took pictures on the top of the giant boat with the glimmering Chicago skyline behind them. His wife had wanted a trampoline on the top so they could jump around and take spontaneous pictures with them leaping in front of the skyscrapers but Percy had fortunately talked her out of it because it was too dangerous and neither of them were very good swimmers. The yacht was huge, he had no idea how they had managed to rent it and be able to afford it for their wedding, reception, and breakfast the next morning.

It was just before the ceremony, and as he gazed at himself in the mirror and smoothed his hair and straightened his tie one last time, he began to reminisce about their whirlwind romance and still could not fathom how he had fallen in love with a Muggle. Even though she was non-magical, they had met two years previously and under interesting circumstances. It was love at first sight.

Percy had decided to attend a Muggle burlesque show and she had been the main attraction. He had no idea how Oliver Wood and George had coerced him into going but it was a Friday night and he didn't have to work the next day so he figured he might as well try something new. One of the dancers had caught his attention and since he was one for modesty, she was classily half-dressed. She performed a rather sexy striptease and although it was rather provocative, it was done tastefully and was unbelievably sensual. Even though Percy was considered a prude, he did not find the show offensive but actually quite the opposite. He found himself incredibly attracted to the performer and for the first time in months, extremely aroused.

Once her show was done, she decided come to the bar for a drink and as she sauntered to her seat she stared at Percy all over with a seductive gaze from her chocolate brown eyes. He felt his entire body quiver and an intense heat began to rise from the tips of his toes to his ears that caused a deep blush to creep over his entire face. Percy had not felt like this since he was with Penelope many years before. She kept staring at him with her white fur wrap around her shoulders. She had on a long, slinky silver dress that accented her voluptuous form and it had a slit on one side that went from her supple ankle all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her soft dark brown hair was in tousled waves that fell to her shoulders and her lips were painted bright red. She was curvier than most of the women he normally found attractive but it did not matter because she was a real woman, not a girl like Penelope.

She motioned for him to come to the bar and he barely hesitated. He walked over, adjusting his Muggle clothes and attempting to smooth his unruly hair. He made his way towards her but he had no idea what he would say because normally women made him nervous. He had not had very much experience at picking women up, especially muggle women. Luckily, she made the first move.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca, sorry I'm a sucker for red-heads," she stated as she extended her hand and shook Percy's rather forcefully.

"Oh…uh…hello…nice to meet you…I'm Percy," he stammered.

"What a unique name. You're cute. It's nice to meet you," she replied looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Likewise," Percy barely made out.

She gazed at him up and down and smiled at him intensely. "Would you like a drink hun?" she asked.

"Sorry but I don't really drink that much, what would you recommend?" He could not believe he had summoned the courage to ask her a question.

"Let's see…hmmm, you look Irish. Hey Isaac!" she yelled towards the bartender, "can you get this guy a Jameson and coke and I'll take a Stoli and tonic please."

She looked over at Percy and smiled and then said, "Why don't ya take a seat sweetie," and patted the seat of the bar stool on her left with her perfectly manicured hand. He decided to take up her invitation because it would seem rude not to. When he sat down next to her he could smell her musky, sweet perfume. Never before in his entire life had he been more intrigued by a woman. Her skin was porcelain and looked unbelievably smooth and although he was insanely nervous he wanted to get closer to her.

Isaac brought them their drinks rather quickly and Percy took a sip of his. It was pretty strong but it definitely was not bad and it did not burn his throat like Firewhiskey.

"Do you like it? It's good Irish whiskey and since you have red hair I figured you were Irish. Are you by chance?" she asked.

"Umm…no…I'm British. I've lived in England my entire life. Where are you from? You definitely aren't British. Are you an American?" Percy still could not believe how courageous he was being around this beautiful woman he barely knew but somehow the conversation felt very natural and relaxed.

"Yes, I am an American. I hope you won't hold that against me. I moved here to London about a year ago. I graduated from college and I was just sick of the U.S. and where I lived. I went to Croatia and lived there for two years and taught English and then I decided to move to London because it was something I always wanted to do. Somehow I got involved with this and the money is good and it's not like really stripping."

"No you're right, it's not. It's actually rather classy but sexy at the same time," Percy could not believe he had just said and began to blush.

"So I guess that means that you enjoyed the show. What was your favorite part?" she inquired while she used her straw to toy with the lime in her drink.

"Um…well…you were. I really enjoyed the first song and actually the second one too. I figured you were an American when the last song you performed to was 'American Woman.' You captivated the audience and kept their attention much longer than the other women. Honestly, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and neither could my brother nor my friend. I mean I've been to my brothers' bachelor parties and there were girls taking of their clothes but they were so forceful and lewd that I never really enjoyed it. I like subtlety," Percy was stunned because he could not believe he admitted that he really liked her act. Usually, he was very shy around women he did not know and would never tell them he was remotely attracted to them after only conversing for around fifteen minutes. However, there was something different about her, she seemed warm and open and obviously liked to chat. She spoke eloquently and since she had graduated from a Muggle university, he assumed she was intelligent. He continued to blush and felt like he should apologize for talking so much.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you liked my show. The songs are a few years old but I think they're fantastic and work well. Why don't you invite your brother and friend over here to join us? So Percy I was wondering how old are you?" she asked and took a rather large swig of her drink.

"I'm thirty-four but I won't be thirty-five until August. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-seven and my birthday is in May. You look much younger, though, which is definitely a good thing. Do you have any kids or been married before?"

"I've always looked young for my age and I would've guessed that you were a few years younger. No I don't have any kids and I've never been married, but I was engaged for a while and it just didn't work out. We were child sweethearts and we eventually grew apart and changed as we got older." Percy did not like to think about his relationship with Penelope. It was in the past and she had moved on rather quickly and was now married and had a child. It took much longer for him to get over her and he immersed himself in his work to forget about the heartache. However, he was very overwhelmed by this intriguing woman and for the first time in a few years he felt like he had completely forgot about his previous relationship. He could tell there was much more to her than met his eye and he wanted to dig deeper beneath the surface of her enigmatic personality. Unfortunately, there was one thing that bothered him. She was a Muggle and he had no idea how they could date and make things work. He really liked her though and plenty of wizards and witches had married Muggles and everything had turned out fine. He could not believe that he was already thinking about marrying the woman he had just met.


End file.
